


Dear Traveler

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Letters, Meta, Spoilers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: I just thought this would be a cute shippy thing to do after each ep so I'm gonna be posting some of this from now on :)





	Dear Traveler

Dear Traveler,

Today I’m writing a letter to you because I’m sharing a room with Beau again and she can listen when I talk and I don’t want her to hear this, though technically it’s nothing bad, but still. I just wanted to talk to you and say thank you for letting me know you are here the other night. I meant that you are my best friend and I am very happy that you are here with me.

I also wanted to say I’m very confused lately because I don’t understand Fjord. You know, he is very very nice and he is the very first friend (after you of course) that I have ever made, but I don’t think I understand him. And it’s not that he keeps changing his face and his voice, although that is kinda weird too. But what is really weird is that I don’t know if he wants to have sex with me or not.

I mean, I have heard a lot of the men that come see my mom, and I know how they sound: they talk all smooth, and they are very nice to her, and they say they will look after her… and Fjord does all those things so I thought he would want something like they do. I would not mind, you know? He is very handsome and he is very good with me, so I thought it wouldn’t be so bad, but then every time I make a comment (like my mom does) he just pulls back, or looks away, or changes the subject. I don’t know what that’s about.

Maybe he doesn’t really like me like that. I mean, I know obviously that I’m not as beautiful and talented as my mom, obviously, but I don’t think I’m ugly either (though we’ve come across some people in the city who would say so but I don’t believe them). But maybe he doesn’t like me, and I don’t know how to tell!! I think maybe I would ask him directly if he wants to have sex yes or no, but my mom told me to never ask people that if they don’t come to you first because they can be offended and I don’t want him to be offended or mad at me.

So maybe it’s best if I don’t say anything, yes? You agree?

I just don’t know what he wants. He’s so very nice to me, but my mom taught me people are only nice when they want something from you. Like Beau and Caleb because I can heal them, and Molly and Nott like getting stuff for the jobs we take (I like getting stuff too, really). So maybe Fjord only wants me to get him to the Academy like I promised. Maybe. I will do it, really, I even got him a letter of recommendation! (You should have seen the gnome’s face when he realized what I was saying!! It was so funny!! I will sketch it later!) So yes, maybe that is the reason he is being so nice and saving me, and when we get there he will stop and leave. I guess.

I just wish it was the other thing, because then he would not leave, you know? 

Anyway, I am very sleepy and I am going to go to bed now. I hoped you liked my sketches today. The one of my mom isn’t really that funny, but I just miss her so much today and I wanted to see her face again. Maybe after I find my dad he will have an idea of how I can see her again later, maybe. Caleb looked worried when we talked about him, but I know he’s gonna be super cool! Almost as cool as you! (But not really really as cool) (Haha, “ass” cool!)

Okay. Good night. Sweet dreams.

—Jester <3


End file.
